


Rumors Say...

by Tobsana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beware of grammer, M/M, something small before thanksgiving, turkey day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobsana/pseuds/Tobsana
Summary: Iwaizumi never wore his tie properly, nor did he wear the right shoes...and sometimes he refused to wear the blazer that came with the uniform. Really in the end, Oikawa does not know what to do with him.





	

Rumors were always around the school halls. They traced around from the first years to the third, and visa-versa. Of course Oikawa would always somehow be the center of those rumors, either him hooking up with a new girl from a local university, to being a foreigner. He did not at all mind, because in the end it had everyone praising him in some sort of way.

So walking into the halls, after leaving his sports bag in the volleyball storage room, Oikawa was not at all greeted by the usual lively crowd of girls. Instead everyone was giving him suspicious looks, trying not at all hard to hide away the whispers that were most definitely about him.

He eyes them all a bit, before heading towards his classroom but the stares only continue even for a quick second. He gulps, actually feeling nervous now. He wasn’t sure how he was to react to this. Should he forcibly ask anyone that comes his way? Or approach one of his greatly devoted fan girls and ask what the rumor could be about this time.

The second option was of course the better of the two, scanning around through the halls spotting someone he recognizes from Class 2. Taking graceful yet long steps towards the girl, he sees her friend had spotted him first, quickly shushing the girl Oikawa had wanted to ask.

So they were keeping this a secret from him.

Nonetheless if Oikawa asked right he would even get the girl’s deepest of secrets. “Nai-chan!” he sings over to her, lifting his hand while her giving a small wave. The girl in front of him freezes in her spot as she turns around to look up to one of the most admirable males in the school.

“Oikawa-san!” she blurts out trying to hide her embarrassment as she hides something behind her. Oikawa could not help feel a little glee overwhelm him, not only did he pick the right person, but the right person had something that has proof of this little rumor flying around.

“I’ve been getting some awful lot of stares lately,” he scans the hallway and sees several third years outside in the hall watching them carefully, he turns back to look at the small girl in front of him bending his back a bit he whispered with a seductive tone, “and I believe you can catch me with the latest news.”

He mentally hears everyone suck in and hold their breaths in as Nai’s face starts to heat up. She could not take her eyes off Oikawa’s own brown, the proximately was too much for her little heart to take as she swings her arms back in front of her, showing Oikawa her phone.

He looks at it for a bit before taking it into his own hands, Nai gladly lets him hold it.

Turning the phone around so that it can properly face him, he lifts it up so he gets a better view of what he was seeing. On the phone’s screen was a picture of a male wearing what looked like to be Aoba Johsai’s uniform. Quickly realizing it was a video, Oikawa clicks it.

Not much to his surprise it was a video of some kid beating up a few others. Fighting rarely occurs here, and when it does it goes viral around the entire school. There was a moment where the one doing the punching was restrained for a while before he flips him over his head, slamming the other on to the ground.

The camera starts to shake, zooming in the male who had worn their uniform. Oikawa frowns as he realizes that the person is without the doubt, the one and only, his best friend from childhood Hajime Iwaizumi. Quickly Oikawa grabbed the phone with both of his hands instead of one, pulling up the phone’s scream closer to his face.

Iwaizumi was now kicking someone on the ground, as another of the hooligans tackles him down from behind. He sucks in his own breath as he sees his own best friend get taken down so easily, while internally panicking for his safety.

He feels his own phone in his front pocket and wants to go in and reach for it to call him immediately, but he also wanted to finish this video to get the entire story in case Iwaizumi would lie to him, of course he could find it later, but knowing the head dean, this would be quickly taken down.

Iwaizumi tackles down an opponent while he was still on the ground, lunging for someone’s legs as he falls to the ground while he gets up on his own. Iwaizumi huffs a bit, looking around the three other boys he had taken down, all of them knocked out.

He leans back placing his hands on his hips before he goes and sits on the ground looking around for a few more seconds before falling back, breathing heavily. The video ends with the person who took the video looking at the camera with a wide smile on his face, bright and amazed. He yells a few swear words before saying “That guy is fucking badass!” the video then ends and Oikawa stares at it for a while longer as if he was waiting for more.

Of course the phone gets taken away from Nai who was trying to come up with a few words of his own. “Everyone,” she speaks up as he looks away from the much taller male, “everyone is saying Iwaizumi-kun is some kind of delinquent, and no one believes you, one of the most perfect students in our school is best friends with someone like him.”

Oikawa frowns at the last statement, now clearly offended that someone would say such a thing, but Nai quickly makes her own point clear, “Most of us!” she blurts out, “most of us don’t believe it though, of course Iwaizumi-kun is in Class 5, a college prep class. And he is very kind.” She says it in the most sweetest voice she can muster up.

The girl behind her nods her head furiously, a bit taller than Nai, almost reaching Oikawa’s eye level, “She’s right, we don’t even know why everyone thinks he’s so ruthless.”

Oikawa kindly thanks them both for supporting his friend; both of them blush as they bow their head and enter their classroom. Oikawa walks to the end of the hallway where his own classroom is, slowly passing Class 5 to see if Iwaizumi had made it to class.

Oikawa should have realized something had to happen when Iwaizumi wasn’t in their usual meet up spot this morning. He always was, it was usually Oikawa who sometimes doesn’t show up, but of course he sends in an early text message to the older male.

Seeing that Iwaizumi’s seat was empty Oikawa stops in his tracks wondering what he should do, he pulls the sleeve of his coat as he reads the time on his watch, five minutes until class starts. He bites his lower lip and forgets all the stares around him.

He looks back once more also realizing the teasing duo was not around, and that itself made Oikawa jolt past his classmates, running down the corridor towards the entrance gates. Hoping they would still be open so he wouldn’t have to jump off a large metal gate.

Luckily for him, the gates were indeed open when he gets there, mentally complaining about the fact that the dress shoes were not at all comfortable for a quick run. He twists his ankles for good measure, as he continues to walk forward, taking out his phone to talk to either one of the duos knowing that Iwaizumi would ignore him.

Once the message is sent he wonders about what had caused Iwaizumi to fight in the first place. The male would never so much initiate one; it was usually the other party that barked up on Iwaizumi’s tree. And even then Iwaizumi still wouldn’t go as far to punch someone, or three.

His hand felt the vibration from the phone, lifting it to see the message he received from Matsukawa. He smiles, glad that the taller male gave him a simple answer instead of some joke that might in the slightest, make Oikawa laugh.

If he had sent a message to Iwaizumi he would most definitely not get a reply. Iwaizumi likes to keep things that were serious away from Oikawa, for one reason alone. Just so Oikawa wouldn’t be able to rub it in his face, and sing the “I told you" song.

Hanamaki on the other hand would send him different jokes and riddles that were unsolvable even with Oikawa’s high intellect. He would always side with Iwaizumi too, those two idiots always agree with one another when things got serious.

While Matsukawa would take Oikawa’s side when things got to serious and heated, so of course the great teammate of his sends him the location. He nods his head as he pockets his phone and continues to walk where the rest of the third years would be.

It doesn’t even take ten minutes for him to arrive, Hanamaki putting on a large healing patch on his cheek, and there were already bandages on his nose and temple. Matsukawa checks his phone while carrying a plastic bag where Oikawa thinks had the contents to the first aid.

He takes a few steps closer before Matsukawa turns his head to look at him, raising his head a bit to acknowledge him, and whatever Matsukawa does Hanamaki follows.

Turning his head to see the newcomer his eyes widen for a bit before sneering, “Matsukawa! We promised Iwaizumi not to tell Oikawa!”

The taller male shrugs his shoulders. “It wasn’t me.” He lies calmly, as he usually does when he doesn’t want to be part of anything. Iwaizumi glares at the taller figure as well but with no real remorse. Turning his own eyes to look back at his childhood best friend, unsure to give the male a glare to pretend he was alright, or a plain stare to pretend everything was normal.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa walks closer to the prime of his focus, takings large steps towards him as he changes his playful tone into one of pure menace. ”What the hell were you thinking?”

“Listen Oikawa,” he doesn’t use one of the of his sorry insults to fight off his friend, “I can explain.” But the taller male shakes his head; Hanamaki pulls the first-aid contents towards him and away from what could be a very annoying fight. Shoving the items inside the plastic bag Matsukawa held, he stands and glares at his own best friend.

“Hajime,” Oikawa’s voice deepens while Iwaizumi looks away from him, knowing Oikawa had only ever used his first name when he wanted to have a serious conversation. “Not only are you extremely injured but when you actually went to land a fist on one of their faces have you ever thought about the consequences would be in school?”

Iwaizumi still doesn’t take the effort to look at his friend, but he flinches when Oikawa brings up the next subject, “and what about volleyball?” of course volleyball is everything they had at the moment, and being the vice-captain and the ace made Iwaizumi filled with responsibilities

“Oikawa.” He tries again, only to be shut down.

Oikawa shakes his head as he bends down to get on Iwaizumi’s level who was sitting on the ledge of the large fountain in of the park, “No, you listen to me Hajime. Everyone in school is spreading a rumor that Hajime Iwaizumi the delinquent is starting fights everywhere he goes.” He makes Iwaizumi look him in the eye, “You know I don’t give a fuck on what they call you.”

He even grabs onto Iwaizumi shoulders to make sure he was listening, “But when a guy with your temper wears their uniform shirt untucked without your vest and occasionally your blazer depending on how you feel,” his voice get progressively louder, “and doesn’t wear the proper shoes either because they are uncomfortable, and don’t get me started on your tie! Because frankly, I don’t even understand why you cannot simply tie it properly even a little.” He forms his index finger and thumb into a pinching motion.

“Oikawa!” he tries again, but there’s no bite on his voice so Oikawa continues.

“Sometimes you don’t even show up for class because and I quote, I already know that stupid shit, why do I have to go?” he makes a gruff voice to mimic Iwaizumi’s own, he then stops before clearing his throat to finish his statement, “People see you as the delinquent Hajime, and people are going to start believing those rumors because of the way you act and present yourself. One day those rumors are going to reach the dean’s ears and guess what’s going to happen?”

Oikawa pulls himself back up, putting his hands on his hips looking down at his friend who was looking at his own bandaged covered hands. “You might get expelled Iwa-chan,” he goes back to the nickname but that doesn’t change the fact there’s a large tension, “get kicked out of school and volleyball. Iwa-chan, please for your own wellbeing, or even for the team, act less of a hot-tempered delinquent.”

The two males behind him see Iwaizumi frown’s a bit, pouting as he thinks over Oikawa’s words.

Once a few seconds pass of pure silence, Iwaizumi looks up towards Oikawa, his green cat-like eyes as he pouts up to his best friend, “But I saved a cat.” As if the small creature knew its cue pops up from Iwaizumi’s collar shaking its small black fur covered head before looking up at Oikawa as well.

Oikawa freezes as he looks at the both of them. Both looking completely similar with their dark hair and fur, green eyes wide and innocent, gazing up at Oikawa. The male stays frozen until he hears a large outburst of laughter behind him. Quickly noting it was Hanamaki who started slapping the back of Matsukawa’s back making the taller male to carefully stable himself.

Oikawa coughs as he looks away from his best friend and newly acquainted one.

“Iwa-chan you need to stop saving animals.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Iwa-chan that's the third time this month!"
> 
>  
> 
> Hehehe, my headcanon is Iwa is a delinquent, and he very much needs to be in Nekoma's team, with those eyes and those receives? Damn boy, he flexible I just know it.


End file.
